Gohan and Videl: The Story
by Dabesriter15
Summary: A studious bookworm and a somewhat violent teen work their way through school, with disgusting teenagers, mentally challenged parents, and two hyperactive Saiyan kids. A lot to face but they can face it together... Bad at summaries.


**Gohan and Videl: The Story**

**Author's Note: Remake of Gohan and Videl: A Love. (P.S. I don't own DBZ.)**

Videl landed her jetcopter a few buildings away from the Son household, which was her destination. It was Goten's birthday and his present from Videl was a card saying: '_Thanks for being the brother I never had. Here's fifty zeni gift card to the toy shop._' She tucked the card in her pocket and began to walk.

The cool wind blew Videl's hair all around her face, and chilled her arms, showing Videl's common misfortune, as she cursed herself for wearing short tights. Tights that certain men down the street were enjoying.

"Work it girl!" Videl heard, causing her to roll her eyes. She was used to the comments. I mean she goes to school with Sharpner.

'When will the peverted men of the world stop hitting on me.' Videl thought to herself sighing at her misfortune, which has probably been what has taken up her free time. She was just happy to know she could come to see Goten and get some cheering up.

Before she knew it she was in front of the Son's door. She gave it a few knocks and waited.

Chi Chi answered. "Oh my Videl, you're here! How are you?" Chi Chi practically yanked Videl in and was hugging her to the point to where it was strangling her. Videl smiled. Though the hug was uncomfortable, it reminded her that in this house there's people who care about her.

"Okay Chi Chi, I'm losin' air here," Videl commented, causing the two females to laugh. "Where's Goten?"

Chi Chi shrugged. "Bulma offered to take him somewhere and didn't care enough to tell me," Chi Chi snorted. "The nerve of that woman... Well is there anything I could get for you Videl?"

"I'm actually quite thirsty, could I have some water?" Videl asked hopefully. Chi Chi sighed then slumped.

"Goku twisted the hot water knob the wrong way and broke the faucet." Chi Chi solemnly admitted, while hearing the roaring laughter of Videl. Normally she would be quite annoyed by the that kind of behavior, but by her future daughter-in-law she could endure it. After all, what good will it be to become enemies with your son's wife.

"Where's Gohan?" Videl asked cautiously. She knew if she had phrased that wrong she might as well by herself the wedding dress now. Videl had tried asking it slowly but she had merely made Chi Chi feel like Videl was treating her like a toddler. Not even Goten has to be talked to like that... Most of the time.

"He's upstairs in his room," Chi Chi answered without hesitation. Suddenly, Chi Chi grinned ear to ear. "Why don't you go see him?"

Videl shivered. "Uhhh... T-There's n-n-no need t-to waste Go-G-Gohan's t-time..." Videl knew she was toast. The way she stuttered it really made it sound like she likes Gohan. I mean she does like Gohan, just not in the way Chi Chi was thinking.

Chi Chi's grin seemed to grow. "I should call him for you."

"Wait but where's ... Goku?" Videl asked as a last minute attempt to stop Chi Chi from getting her alone with Gohan. Though she likes the time that she and Gohan are together, she totally hates that people will start rumors based off their time together, even if it's Chi Chi. The only person that seemed to hate more than her was Gohan and Hercule. Especially Hercule.

"Goku's with Goten." Chi Chi paused making Videl think she was finished. Videl started a sentence, but it was harshly interrupted by "GOHAN COME! VIDEL'S HERE!"

Videl felt her eye twitch, and her feelings of dignity vanish. She felt like severely injuring Chi Chi with a jackhammer, but regained control. Of course the twitch was still there and very noticeable, she appeared mostly sane. But of course, when it comes to sanity you're either sane or crazy, and Videl looks on her way to crazy.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Gohan asked walking down the stairs. On his face was a small smirk planted and happy eyes. Happy eyes focused on Videl.

"We're fine," Videl said returning the smile. She _was _fine until she noticed that Gohan was still staring at her, as if he was examining her. Videl raised an eyebrow. "Ummm... Gohan? Are you alright?"

Gohan laughed nervously. He began sweating bullets, and his body tensed up. "Uhhh... I'm fine..." Gohan said, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. Chi Chi smiled at this.

"Well don't get too comfy together, we should have guests any minute... Unless you two want some alone time in Gohan's room." Chi Chi cooed.

"Eeeeww!" Videl said disturbed by Chi Chi's comment. Gohan raised both eyebrows.

"Mom get out." Gohan said while Chi Chi left the room smiling. Videl finally relaxed.

"So now that Chi Chi's gone, can I ask what's new?"

Gohan lamented. "The guidance counselor has crap for brains." Videl instantly burst into laughter.

"He asked you about the last time you had your unnamed man puberty thing?"

Gohan blushed. "Depends, did he ask you about the last time you had your unnamed girl puberty thing?"

"Yup." Videl said simmering down her laughter. "The shit that guy says."

"He's pretty crazy." Gohan said beginning to gaze into Videl's deep blue eyes. Her creamy skin that looked flawless. Her perfect lips in a perfect smile. And her curved body. He couldn't help but drool at the sight. Probably not the best thing to happen at that moment.

"Gohan?" Videl asked nervously. "Are you staring at my-" And before she could Goten entered the house with the rest of the house guests. Lucky Gohan.

As if reflex she was prepared for Goten to come charging at her like a hyperactive bull on a sugar high, and he did but harder. He literally tackled her down wrestling her.

"Goten what are you doing?" Videl asked.

"Beatin' your ass, that's what." A dark voice called from the door. It was Vegeta's.

Goten blushed nervously. "Vegeta said I could have an extra piece of cake if I did this."

Videl growled, and glared furiously at the smirking Saiyan. Who does he think he is? Trying to corrupt everyone's sweet little Goten? There's already one Saiyan prince corrupting Goten and that's Trunks. Of course Gohan had "bigger" concerns.

"Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, was gonna give up a food?" Gohan blanched in fear. "What if he has a STD, a Saiyan Transmittable Disease?"

Vegeta scowled. "Don't be a fucking retard. How could a nerdy wimp be so dumb? I never said I was giving him my cake, I said he would get an extra piece of cake." As if on cue Chi Chi held her infamous frying pan up to Vegeta's head, and gave it swift backhand.

"Watch the language around my little Goten!" Chi Chi yelled angrily. Goten sighed.

"I am not "little Goten" anymore," Goten puffed out his chest and put his fists on both hips. "I am now big Goten, who is eight years old." Chi Chi laughed.

"No matter how old you get, you'll always be "little Goten." Chi Chi grabbed Goten, who automatically began resisting her grasp. "If only you more like Gohan that always enjoyed these cuddles, even when he was fourteen."

Gohan blushed furiously,as he could see in the corner of his eye Videl was smiling.

"That's the typical brat." Vegeta said under his breath. "Of course I can't teach my son such important life lessons at the moment, due to the incident today..."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Did you try to kill your own son?!"

Vegeta scowled. "I am bloodthirsty, but not to the point of killing my son. I usually just dismember a rabbit with my bare hands."

"Then where is he, monkey prince?" Videl asked waiting for Vegeta to answer.

"The woman gave him food poisoning from her fishsticks." Vegeta snorted. "Of course I didn't eat it because the last time I checked fish don't have hands and tentacles."

Videl gagged. "Okay... I didn't need the details..." Goten latched on to Videl leg and apologized.

"I'm sorry... But on the bright side I get extra cake!" Goten cherfully said while Videl attempted to pry him off her leg.

Videl sighed. "Vegeta should stay as a science experiment for Capsule Corp. Or at least put up a "Beware of the Vegeta!" sign. Anything to keep him from corrupting sweet little boys."

Vegeta smirked. "At Capsule Corp. I'm the blue-haired freak's science experiment, and she used me to make Trunks."

"Ewww!" Videl shrieked covering her ears. "I didn't need to know that!"

Gohan sighed. He tries to give Videl a normal experience here, but that's hard with a bloodthirsty Vegeta, or a demented Chi Chi. All he ever wanted was to give Videl a normal experience but he can't. Because he's not normal. A normal person won't have a secret identity to hide from his school. Or a hyperactive little brother who tackles teenage girls. It was time for Gohan to face the music. His life will never be normal.

Videl on the other hand, seemed to enjoy Gohan's strange family. Or at least hated being with them a lot less than Gohan did. It pretty much never came to Gohan's mind that Videl enjoyed his wacky family, but that's cluless Gohan for you.

Across the room Chi Chi was preparing the large cake, while Goten and Goku drooled next to Chi Chi like lost puppies, Vegeta glanced at the cake refusing to admit how much he wanted it, 18, Krillin, and Marron came in a few minute later, and Gohan and Videl were in there own isolated bubble away from all the people.

"Look Videl, my family is a nightmare," Gohan stated causing Videl to grin. "And I wouldn't force anyone into a nightmare. It means a lot to me that you came here."

"Trust me Gohan, it's good to be here." Videl reassured, her blue eyes twinkling. "I love this family. Except for that barge ins."

Gohan smiled. "It's great to see that being here doesn't bother you."

**A/N: **So what do ya think! I feel really proud of this! Technically my third story, but a rewrite of my first story! ;D Hope ya'll enjoyed. Second chapter will be up as soon as I can!


End file.
